A high-frequency module for level measurement and for use at frequencies of over 75 GHz is known from EP 2 189 765 A1. The high-frequency module comprises a microwave semiconductor, a circuit board, and a housing that is adhesively bonded to the circuit board. In order to reduce the power required, the microwave semiconductor is operated in a pulsed (or clocked) manner. An adhesively secured damping material on a housing cover is used to suppress housing resonances, the housing cover also providing protection against mechanical damage. However, according to EP 2 189 765 A1, a housing of this kind is relatively complex, requires the use of special materials, components and technologies, and therefore cannot be produced in a cost-effective manner.